Gargantuar
Gargantuars are the third strongest zombie in the game (with only Dr. Zomboss and the Giga-Gargantuar stronger), taking two instant kills to destroy. Not only does this massive land zombie have high health, but he also crushes the player's plants instead of eating them. Since the Gargantuar can crush plants, it is capable of destroying Spikerocks and Spikeweed. Upon dying, Gargantuars drop the object they used as a club, roar, sway, and fall over. When it is attacked by an instant kill or takes 75 damage it will throw an Imp. The gargantuar can have three different objects that they will crush your plants with, a telephone pole, (shown in image) a wildlife crossing sign, or another zombie. (always a regular Zombie.) Suburban Almanac Entry Gargantuar Gargantuar is a gigantic zombie. Toughness: extremely high When Gargantuar walks, the Earth trembles. When he moans, other zombies fall silent. He is the zombie other zombies dream they could be. But he still can't find a girlfriend. Extent of Mutations No human could have possibly died like that so Gargantuar must have been mutated by what ever caused its reanimation. It seems to suffer from hypertrophy or abnotmally increased muscle mass. it can be assumed that its bones have grown stronger otherwise, its skeleton will be crushed by the weight of its muscles. Overview thumb|right|300px|Zombie-HP test Absorbs 150 normal damage '''shots. Appearance changes after 50 and 75 '''normal damage shots before dying at 150 normal damage shots, or 2 instant kills. Strategy You can delay a Gargantuar with Spikerocks, which take nine smashes before they disappear. Cheap plants like Puff-shrooms are also a good choice, as they have fast recharge and cost no sun so are good emergency delayers. It is advised that you attack it with at least one instant, or else it may do a lot of damage to your vital defenses. Winter Melons are quite useful, especially in Survival Endless, although Chompers cannot eat a Gargantuar whole, they can keep biting at it, doing damage per bite. A charged Potato Mine will deal damage to the Gargantuar when it crushes it. Hypno-shrooms do not work against it, because it does not try to eat anything. Rows of Gloom-shrooms adjacent to his path will work as well. In the Survival Mode Pool levels (especially Survival: Endless) you can stagger it a bit so that Gloom-shrooms in the pool kill Gargantuars before they reach ones on dry land. In the I, Zombie level Me Smash!, these are useful in hard rows without multiple Squashes, although occasionally a single Squash and a Kernel-pult with other offensive plants can kill it too. In Vasebreaker, save some Squashes to get rid of these zombies, though Potato Mines work as well. There will be a Gargantuar but it might be difficult as the Squashes will go away after some time and clicking randomly until the Gargantuar appears might outnumber your other lanes. Probably the most useful strategy for Gargantuar, working well in both Dr. Zomboss's Revenge and Column Like You See 'Em, is using 2 Jalapenos, one to activate the Imp, and another one to take them out without major damage from the Imp. Another Strategy is placing 3 Gatling Peas behind a Torchwood, which can kill one quickly, altough the Imp may do some damage. In Heat Wave (the DS minigame) use a Wall-nut to slow a Gargantuar. Move it in front of him and then away before he squashes it. Also, put 2 Squash to him. Giga-Gargantuar Absorbs 300 normal damage shots. Appearance changes after 100, 150(at this point, he throws his Imp) before dying at 300 normal damage shots. The Giga-Gargantuar is the second most powerful zombie in the game, found only in Survival: Endless, Survival: Day (Endless), Survival: Night (Endless), Survival: Fog (Endless), and Survival: Roof (Endless). It has 100% more health than a regular Gargantuar, making it able to take 300 normal damage shots or four instants. To prevent confusion, the Giga-Gargantuar has like-sour-red eyes. One can take four instants, which means the Cob Cannon is a good plant to have in your arsenal. It is also a good idea to pack extra instant kills such as Squash, Jalapenos, and Cherry Bombs. After two instants, a Giga-Gargantuar will hurl an Imp into your defenses, unless it is already halfway into your lawn. Imps thrown by Giga-Gargantuars have the same health (making them take 10 normal damage shots) as Imps thrown by normal Gargantuars. These Giga-Gargantuars do not have almanac entries. Try to pack in as many instant kills as you can such as Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Potato Mine, Cob Cannon, Squash and Doom-shroom (with Coffee Bean), because he is very tough. In Survival: Roof (Endless), the Giga-Gargantuar appears before a normal Gargantuar appears. Gallery 167semq_th.gif|Walking Gargantuar Animation Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar with Imp Gargantuar zonder imp.png|Gargantuar without Imp Zombie_gargantuar_telephonepole.png|Telephone Pole Zombie_gargantuar_duckxing.png|Wildlife Crossing Sign Zombie_gargantuar_zombie.png|Zombie Screenshot_gargantuars.png|Three Gargantuars with different weapons (Telephone Pole, Wildlife Crossing Sign, Zombie) tinyGargantuar.JPG|Tiny Gargantuars E8a0d8f0photo 1 2 -1-.jpg|The Gargantuar concept art. Giga gargantuar.png|The Giga-Gargantuar with full health. frozengargantuarsfallingover.png|Two frozen Gargantuars falling over. ahugewaveofgargantuarsisapproaching.png|A huge wave of Gargantuars is approaching! Trivia thumb|right|300px|Gargantuar Imp HP test * A Lawn Mower and a Roof Cleaner can kill a Gargantuar, despite the size of the Gargantuar. When it is killed by one, the Gargantuar turns into a puff of smoke even though the Gargantuar is not mechanical. * Despite the Almanac saying that the Earth trembles when Gargantuar walks, the whole screen does not shake, even when he takes a step. * In the I, Zombie level Me Smash!, the Gargantuar squashes the brain instead of eating it. * This could mean, Gargantuar doesn't like brains. ** However, there is a biting sound when this happens. The same sound is also played after it kills a plant. This is because the Gargantuar has no eating animation. ** This is also played when a Zomboni, a Catapult Zombie, or Dr. Zomboss's Fireball/Snowball attack kills a plant, or when the Zombot's foot/camper crushes other plants. ** It might be the plant getting crushed. * According to its Almanac entry, the Gargantuar is the only Zombie who is looking for love. **Apparently, the Repeater is also looking for love. * The Gargantuar is the second most expensive zombie in the puzzle I, Zombie, costing 300 Sun. ** The only zombie which costs more in I, Zombie is the Dancing Zombie, which costs 350 sun. * If the Gargantuar is killed by an explosive and hasn't been able to throw its Imp, the body of the Imp will also disintegrate inside the trash can and then its head will fall onto the pile of ash the Gargantuar has turned into. * If the Gargantuar is killed (not by explosive instant kills) while in the process of throwing an Imp, the Imp will recede back into its trash can. * The Gargantuar will not hit other zombies that have been affected by a Hypno-shroom. Instead, the Zombie will just die. * If a Chomper manages to kill a Gargantuar, it will show the chewing animation with a normal zombie's arm sticking out. * The Gargantuar, the Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, the Giga-Gargantuar, the Catapult Zombie and the Squash Zombie are the only zombies that can crush plants. * In Survival Mode , if a Gargantuar is the last zombie on the screen and is killed while it is slowed by some sort of ice plant right at the starting point, you will be able to see the corpse at the seed selection screen. * After the Gargantuar has half of its health gone, bandages will appear on its body. * The Gargantuar smashes and crushes the plants, similar to what the Squash does to zombies. * Gargantuars can have one of three different clubs: a telephone pole, a wildlife crossing sign, or another zombie. ** The zombies that the Gargantuars use have cut ties on their clothes. ** Gargantuars only use normal zombies as clubs. * The name Gargantuar likely comes from its gargantuan size or possibly as a reference to the Toho movie "The War of the Gargantuas". * Gargantuars can only throw its Imp 4 squares away from the right side of the screen. If a Gargantuar loses half of its health at the fifth square, it can't throw an Imp. * The Gargantuar is one of the two zombies that have a Giga form. The other one is the Football Zombie. * The Gargantuar is one of the three zombies that comes in groups, the other two are the Zombie Bobsled Team and the Dancing Zombie with its Backup Dancers. * When a Gargantuar throws an Imp while it is frozen/slowed down, the Imp will also be slowed down. * If the Giga-Gargantuar is killed by an explosive (i.e. instant kill), his eyes will be white instead of red. * The Gargantuar, the Giga-Gargantuar, the Bungee Zombie, the Balloon Zombie above the pool, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies whose heads don't fall off when killed or defeated. ** This is because the Gargantuar and the Giga-Gargantuar drops the thing they use as a club, roar, sway and fall, Bungee Zombie and Balloon Zombie above the pool just disappears, Zomboni and Catapult Zombie have their vehicles explode and Dr. Zomboss will not die, but his Zombot will be destroyed. * When the Gargantuar smashes a plant, the whole screen shakes. ** The screen also shakes when the Gargantuar's dead body hits the ground. * When using the Action Replay on the DS version, a glitch may occur in which where, the Gargantuar will be invisible (except for it's body), have a glitchy animation, and an invisible Imp. * The Imp on the Gargantuar holds reins tied to the Gargantuar's collar but when he throws the Imp the reigns disappear. * A rake alone will not kill a Gargantuar; it can only deal as much damage as a Squash, Cherry Bomb, or Doom-shroom. * The Gargantuar's roar is the same roar used by Dr. Zomboss when his Zombot is destroyed. *It takes 6 hits in Co-Op Wall-nut Bowling, making it the strongest Wall-nut Bowling zombie. *The Gargantuar, the Balloon Zombie and the Screen Door Zombie are three of four zombies that appear in a normal I, Zombie level, but not in I, Zombie Endless. This is probably to keep the player from making the puzzle too easy, due to the fact that these three are super-effective against the plants in the level. However, the normal Zombie is also omitted to make the game more challenging in another way, for a normal Zombie can sometimes manage to clear a line with a single offensive plant, while the Imp cannot in most cases, unless the offensive plant is a Spikeweed or sometimes a Kernel-pult in the rightmost column. *It is possible for a Gargantuar to be damaged by a Spikeweed or a Spikerock, if you plant it under the Gargantuar. *If a sleeping mushroom is squashed by a Gargantuar, Zomboni, Catapult Zombie or Dr. Zomboss' camper van, the mushroom will become a flattened woken version of the mushroom. **This also happens to an unarmed Potato Mine, where it will become the flattened armed version. *The Imp may be the Gargantuar's master, since it is shown holding strings attached to the Gargantuar's collar. *In the Xbox 360 version, the top of the Gargantuar is visible while it is in the bush. *The Gargantuar smashes laddered defensive plants rather than climbing over them. *Gargantuar in the DS version has a slightly bigger head. Category:Giga Zombies Category:Gargantuar Category:Zombies Category:Roof Encountered Zombies Category:Roof Category:Non Eating Zombies Category:Zombies That Have A Giga Form Category:Zombies That Can Take More Than 1 Instant Kill Category:Zombies that Curshes your Plants Category:Zombies with "Extremely High" toughness Category:Zombies in badges